segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Series by Date
1970s #'Dragon Way' (55 episodes = 1 year) #'In A Silent Way '(24 episodes = 6 months) #'Part of Me' (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Rave Master '(145 episodes = 3 years) #'Born This Way' (24 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Wolf Heart '(151 episodes = 3 years) #'Samurai X '(95 episodes = 2 years) #'Onikiri Jyuzo' (22 episodes = 5 months)*** #'Samurai Champloo' (26 episodes = 6 months) #'Punch Out' (13 episodes = 3 months)*** 1980s #'Little Witch Academia '(13 episodes = 3 months) #'Streets Fighter' (29 episodes = 7 months)*** #'Rise of the Yokai Clan '(105 episodes = 2 years) #'Phantom Blood '(12 episodes = 3 months) no page #'Blade & Soul' (13 episodes = 12 months)*** #'Chaos: Advent Children '(131 episodes = 3 years) #'From Dusk Until Dawn '(23 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Gamaran' (95 episodes = 2 months) no page #'Chaos: Conquering Storm' (310 episodes = 6 years) #'Blue Thunder '(25 episodes = 6 months)*** #'Fairy Tail '(328 episodes = 6 years)' ' #'Kirby of the Stars '(202 episodes = 4 years) 1990s #Splatoon #Legend of Magic #Skies of Arcadia (15 episodes) no page #'Ace Attorney' #Man of Steel (64 episodes = 1 year) #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (517 episodes = 10 years)' #Shield Hero #Living Dead Doll (26 episodes = 6 months) #Goblin Slayer #'Black Butler' #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes = 1 year) no page #Assassination Classroom (no page) #Gang-Star (no page) #Ice Cold Hearts (no page yet) 2000s #'Black Clover ' #Battle of Magic #Black Bat (24 episodes = 6 months) no page #'Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes = 2 years)' #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes = 3 years) #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend #Queen of Magic #'Chaos: Golden Experience '(255 episodes) #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #'Battle Tendencies ' #Death Note (37 episodes = 1 year) #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes = 3 months) no page #Radiant #Red Dawn (no page) 2010s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Love Run Wild' #Hylia's Destiny (tanya the evil) no page #Heaven's Door (th hero is overpwerd) no page #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #Winter Demon Hunter #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Vigilantes (no page) #'Snake King's Call' #Trauma Center #Kingdom of Magic (???) #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #World of Heaven (no page) #Spirit Report #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (177 episodes )' #'Camp Out' 2020s #Made in Heaven #Twin Stars Excorcist #'Seven Deadly Sins' #Spark of Life (85 episodes) #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes) #R.W.B.Y #'Other M' #One Punch Man #Urban Guerrilla (no page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes) #'Beelzebub (120 episodes) no page' #Advent of Magic #Soft & Wet #Land of the Lustrous #'Star Signers (154 episodes)' #Golden Kamui no page #Race of Ages (52 episodes) #Gravity Falls (66 episodes) no page #Heart of Magic (subakunohar (no page) 2030s #The World Over Heaven #Listen to My Rhythm (52 episodes) #'Silver Soul' '(410 episode = 8 years) #Ghosts of the Future no page #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #'Vento Aureo (41 episodes = 1 year) #'Cooking Mama '(120 episodes = 2 years) no page ' #Bride of Magic #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #Slime Life no page #Dawn of Magic (no page) #'Mob Psycho (52 episodes = 1 year) #'Ocean Blue '(199 episodes = 3 years) #'Ticket to Ride' (22 episodes = 6 months) #World Blessings #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes = 3 years) #Space Dandy (26 episodes = 6 months) 2040s #'To You From Tomorow (138 episodes) no page' #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox no page #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) #Fire Force #'Highway to Heaven' #Bookworm - 30 episodes (no page) #Abandonded Beasts no page #Grandblue Fanatasy no page #'Toriko' (200 episodes) #Dragon Maid no page #Samurai #8 Wise Man's Grandchild blade of the immprtal blood and steel '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' Kemono no Souja Erin Snow White with the Red Hair The World Is Still Beautiful black fox attack on titan Beastars are you lost Inazuma 11 re zero air gear isekai cheat magician yura camp If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord KAGUYA-SAMA: LOVE IS WAR =Angolmois: Record of Mongol Invasion= =Brave 10= =Emma: A Victorian Romance= for art saki kusono psi nan Hakkenden Kochouki: Wakaki Nobunaga Joujuu Senjin!! Mushibugyo Oda Nobuna no Yabou Hyouge Mono spirit pact canon busters Alderamin on the Sky the arcana game ISEKAI MAOU TO SHOUKAN SHOUJO NO DOREI MAJUTSU Category:Lists